Miles "Tails" Prower
Tails is a Champion in Dimensional Clash IX, and a member of the Thundering Flyers (formerly known as Arkachurus and Co.). He travels with Sonic most of the time. Appearance Tails is an orange/yellow, small fox with two tails. He wears white gloves and red and white shoes. He has blue eyes and a small snout, along with three hairs sticking out of his head. White fur coats his chest, mouth, and the end of his tails. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Tails has shoes, which allows him to run faster than usual. *He also has a high IQ, allowing him to be a great engineer. Abilities *Tails can perform a spindash and a drop dash, dealing damage. *He can also form into a ball, also dealing damage, or protecting himself. *The fox can fly with his two tails. *He can also fuse with people, and also use psyhic powers to speak to people mentally, learned from Arkachurus. *If he has the Chaos Emeralds, he can transform into his Super form, making him stronger. Personality Tails is a smart child, but is normally weak if he is alone, being defenseless. Normally when this happens, if he's fighting a strong opponent, he will flee. However, the fox has gained more confidence since the clash, as he can now start to handle himself against more strong opponents. As he aged, he began to act less cowardly. But he is still afraid from time to time. If any of his closest friends are hurt, he will only watch in terror, or attempt to help them. Pre-Clash Biography Almost nothing is known about Tails' early life. What is known is that Tails was born with the genetic abnormality which gave him two tails, from which he earned his nickname, but also made him the target of much bullying. Also, because of his unusually large IQ, Tails became a master engineer. Prior to meeting Sonic, Tails had taken up residence on Cocoa Island, living pretty similar days. One day though, during a nap forest, Tails was suddenly awoken by the sound of explosions. Admist the chaos, Tails met a frantic Flicky who explained that the Battle Bird Armada, led by Great Battle Kukku 15th, had invaded Cocoa Island in search for the Chaos Emeraldslocated on the island so their leader could conquer the world. During this, Tails saw Great Battle Kukku 15th leading his battalion through the burning forest. Realizing the threat, Tails mustered all his courage and set out to liberate the island. While liberating the island and recovered the Chaos Emeralds, Tails gained an enemy in Speedy. When Tails infiltrated the Battle Bird Armada's undersea stronghold, the Battle Fortress, he was trapped by Dr. Fukurokov, but managed to outwit the doctor and escape the Battle Fortress as it rose into the sky. Tails then invaded the Battle Fortress in his Sea Fox, where he defeated Speedy and afterwards Great Battle Kukku 15th for good. Tails then escaped the Battle Fortress in the Sea Fox as it crashed into the sea. Tails then returned to his workshop to built a larger model of his Remote Robot, only to have it explode in his face. After meeting Sonic, and traveling along with him, he had soon accomplished many good things to save Mobius with him. Once entering his first clash, he first met the King of All Cosmos, who helped him and kept him safe for a short amount of time while in Egypt during an attack from multiple Kaijus. However, as he was chased by one while the King no longer noticed, he ran off and lost track of where the King went. He was all alone and helpless. He bumped into a giant Oviraptor, who could mimic what people were saying along with create tools. Tails befriended the oviraptor, and followed him around for an entire day. The oviraptor eventually began to conquer and take control of other kaijus as the army marched towards Origin's base. Tails, of course, followed after. After becoming Super Tails and helping the kaijus destroy the base, he was chased after a giant robotic worm, and was unfortunately turned back to his normal form, being very vulnerable. He ran and ran but he couldn't escape the wrath of the Terrorwyrm. It was hopeless for the fox. He was surrounded and was expecting death. His story would've ended quite shortly if it weren't for the Crawkiller, who had saved him and lead him somewhere safe. On an island full of crabs, he was walking towards the abandoned town on the island before suddenly being surprised by meeting who would soon be one of his closest friend, Arkachurus Thunderhammer. Everything changed at that moment. After fusing with Arkachurus, and fighting off a giant starfish, he soon reunited with his best friend, lord and savior, Sonic The Hedgehog. Miles met a similar fate as he traveled alongside Arkachurus and Sonic. He met new people, swapped with a dragon, and fought side-by-side with Arkachurus and Sonic, going all the way to Tamriel. They were met with a decision, but soon accepted it that Arkachurus could enter Mobius with him and Sonic. They had a very nice time there for an entire year. Notable Actions Nirn Tails traveled with Arkachurus, Bill, and Sonic to find a Dragonborn in Tamriel. They eventually find out, after meeting Brightmiin, that there is no Dragonborn. Right then, Whiterun is attacked by Alduin. While Brightmiin, Arkachurus, and Sonic fight Alduin, Tails and James save citizens and evacuate them. After the fight, Tails was merely left with minor bruises, and the rest have mainly bad injuries. They then settled down to southern Skyrim, where he then fell asleep after Arkachurus was attacked by a werewolf, and while Sonic and Arkachurus went on a mission to find James Claws. In the morning, they create their own weapons. Tails helps save Amy from a gang of bandits, before Tails and Sonic had a duel with Arkachurus. Arkachurus plays a cruel prank on them by faking her own death, leaving Tails mad and causing him to slap her. Miles then goes foraging, but accidentally stumbles upon the ruined carnival of Professor Screweyes'. After Arkachurus and Sonic found him, they went back, and a few days later, the location changes. StarCraft Tails is finally shown when he is assigned, along with Arkachurus and Bill, to save the Bookwielders from the Somniverse. They arrive, tricking the Shadow Demon and staring at the large dragon attacking the Bookwielders. Most of them end up escaping, except for Ganon and Adventure Purple Guy. Miles is knocked unconscious by the dragon. As Sonic arrives, the dragon is distracted as Bill and Sonic grab Arkachurus, who is also unconscious, and Tails to safety, along with the remaining two. Prower remains in bed, having been hit in the head by the dragon from the attack. He wakes up later on, Sonic comforting him. Tails claims that he feels slightly sick, but it was unusual. However, the two shrug it off as a simple cold. Tails stays asleep for the night until the location suddenly changes. New York City The fox's sleep is interrupted by the change, appearing in Central Park. A man covered in toasters pokes him, scaring him as the man screams. He spreads the word, as the Militia gets their attention on the Thundering Flyers. Bill freezes them except Trashcanhead. Arkachurus believes they will experiment on them, while Tails doesn't believe this. He successfully persuades them to unfreeze the Militia. This is a success as Trashcanhead tells them "it's cool". They were suddenly welcomed by the Golfer's Brigade, as they offered a place to stay in the windmill. They accept. Miles later comes out to get fresh air, before meeting the Liberty Prime. He sees Temmie attempting to sell flakes (which were actually cut up pieces of construction paper) as he declines. He nearly bumps into Death, who welcomes him and takes a picture of him. After seeing the spreading of cocaine from the original Trashy, he decides to go back. Relationships Sonic To him, Sonic is Tails' best and closest friend. Tails admires Sonic and depends on him for now, usually following him and sometimes playing with him. Prower values Sonic more than anyone. Arkachurus Miles knows that Arkachurus seems to have romantic feelings towards him. Tails likes Arkachurus nearly as much as Sonic, and has recently been showing love again towards her. Alphys While not knowing Alphys that much, he is aware that she's a scientist and an engineer. Tails thinks about working with her someday. Trivia *Tails admitted once that he only kisses Arkachurus only to make her feel better or be satisfied. He does not actually like kisses. *Tails has recently been gaining a mental need to find toast and eat it. *He likes to call Arkachurus, 'Arky', or 'Ark'. *He does not know how to use scythes. *Sometimes, he can speak Japanese. *Despite being hurt sometimes (like breaking some bones), he acts like nothing had happened. *Tails seems to be obsessed with his newest invention, the 'minigun'. *He secretly adores Patrick Star's stupidity. *Turns out that he has become Arkachurus' rider. *He was the one to discover Arkachurus enjoys belly-rubs Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:Sissy Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Foxes Category:Mobians Category:Animals Category:Canidae Category:Mammalia Category:Champions Category:Player Characters Category:Cartoon Category:Male